Because of an Accidental Horse
by SkaianClouds
Summary: A conversation me and my friends had that spawned from a horse emoji. Equius sweats, Kanaya gives, Karkat swears, Terezi laughs, and Sollux doesn't care T for language


CT: D- Oh

CT: D- How 100d

CT: D- Such majesty

CT: D- I need a towel

AC: :33 what's wrong equihiss?

CT: D- I...

CT: D- I need a towel

CT: D- That musclebeast is one of the most e%quisitely STRONG specimen I have ever laid my eyes on

*Kanaya hands towel to Equius while Nepeta is still mildly confused*

GC: G4G 4LL 1 C4N SM3LL 1S SW34T

GC: SOM3ON3 G3T H1M 4 GOGD4MN TOW3L

GA: As You Can See Terezi I Have Already Given A Towel To Equius

GC: Y34H BUT 1 M3AN

GC: SOM3ON3 G3T TH4T DUD3 SOM3 FUCK1NG D3OD3R4NT

CG: STOP YELLING YOU FUCKING DIP-

GC: SHUT UP NUBBY NO ON3 W4NTS TO L1ST3N TO YOU

D- I...

GC: K33P YOUR D1SGUST1NG 4N4LOG13S TO YOURS3LF

TG: heh

TG: anal ogies?

GC: :/

CG: REAL MATURE DAVE

GC: SNORT

CT: D- I really need a towel

CG: WHY THE EVERLOVING FUCK DO YOU NOT HAVE A TOWEL IN YOUR SYLLADEX

GA: I Question That As Well

CG: HAS YOU THINK PAN ROTTED FROM ALL THE FUMES YOU EXUDE FROM EVERY ORFICE

CG: NO

CG: DON'T EVEN FUCKING ANSWER THAT

CG: I KNOW THE ANSWER

CG: IT'S YES

CG: YOU'RE AS BRAIN-DAMAGED AS THE JUGGALO

CG: AT LEAST HE HAS HIS PIES AS AN EXCUSE

TC: bRo...

TC: ThE pIeS aRe MoThErFuCkInG mIrAcLeS

CG: ARGH

TC: bRo...

CG: I AM CONTEMPLATING RIPPING MY AUDITORIAL SPONGES OUT SO I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO THIS BULLSHIT

TC: ThE pIeS bRo

CG: YES THE PIES

CG: WHAT ABOUT THE PIES

CG: AND I SWEAR TO WHATEVER DEITY IS OUT THERE LAUGHING AT MY PAIN RIGHT NOW IF YOU SAY MIRACLES I WILL DO A MOTHERFUCKING ACROBATIC PIROUETTE OFF THE HANDLE BACK TO OUR POINTLESS GAME SESSION AND HIT BEC NOIR UP THE SNOUT SO HARD THERE WILL BE LITTLE FUCKING TEARS IN HIS EYES

TC: mOtHeRfUcKiNg MiRaClEs BrO!  
TC: HoNk :o)

CG: ARGHHHHHHH  
CG: I AM SO DONE

CG: WITH EVERYTHING

CT: D- ...

CG: RIGHT NOW I AM THINKING OF DELIVERING MYSELF TO ENGLISH SO I WON'T HAVE TO PUT UP WITH THIS BULLSHIT ANYMORE

AC: :33 ?

CG: AND SOMEONE GIVE EQUIUS A FUCKING TOWEL ALREADY

GC: H3H3 NUBSY SUR3 D1D DO 4 MOTH3RFUCK1NG P1ROU3TT3

GC: OFF TH3 D33P 3ND

GC: :]

GA: Er...

GA: I Am Afraid That Equius Has Already Soaken The First Towel

GA: And The Second

GA: How One Contains So Much Sweat In A Single Body Is Beyond Me

GA: Is Soaken Even A Word

CG: OH FUCK ME

CA: wwas that an invvitation kar?

CG: OH MY FUCKING GOD  
CG: WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS  
CG: WHY ARE WE EVEN HAVING THIS DISCUSSION

GA: I Think I Will Be Taking My Leave Now

CG: NO KANAYA  
CG: DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THESE IDIOTS  
CG: YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WITH ANY COMMON SENSE

CG: AND APPARENTLY YOU'RE ALSO THE ONLY PERSON SMART ENOUGH TO CAPTALOGUE A TOWEL

CG: EVEN THOUGH YOU HAVE THE MOST INCONVENIENT SYLLADEX MODUS EVER

*Kanaya absconds*

CA: so its just you and me noww kar

TC: hOnK

GC: H4H4

GC: OH MY GOG

GC: TH1S 1S SO FUCK1NG H1L4R1OUS

GC: 1 C4N 4CTU4LLY T4ST3 TH3 D3SP3R4TION

*Equius sweats and quickly runs to go get a towel leaving a large puddle where he was standing*

GC: 33W

*Kanaya comes to the doorway but quickly leaves after seeing the scene*

*Karkat bangs his head repeatedly on the wall*

*Sollux looks up from his computer*

TA: whoa liike what the actual fuck ii2 goiing on here

TA: eh who know2 and who care2

*Sollux looks back at computer*

**As the title says, this beautiful work of art was spawned by an accidental horse emoji. Me and my buddy were texting, and she accidentally put a horse emoji. And it all went downward from there. **

**(Our conversation afterwards was: **

**HER: We have issues. **

**ME: I feel the urge to make a comic. And Ed. Erm yes. Yes we do. We really do. But ****they're**** good issues. **

**HER: YUUUPPP **

**ME: They're homestuck issues **

**HER: INDEEED THEY ARE **

**ME: But right now I am crying tears of fucking joy because this is so beautiful my mind cannot comprehend) **

**If anyone cares, Vriska is laughing at Tavros because he fell down the stairs, and Aradia is just silently standing in a corner, watching the whole thing. And Feferi is****…**** eh who knows where the fuck Feferi is.**

**Dave just popped in real quick for time shenanigans.**

**As usual, Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie. Who is a guy. Last I checked, I was not a guy.**


End file.
